


Little Stowaway

by arianatheangelworld



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Mischief, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Temper Tantrums, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianatheangelworld/pseuds/arianatheangelworld
Summary: When Ari, the Toomes' new toddler-aged daughter, finds out she can't go with Adrian on a "business trip", she tries to come up with a plan to get him to take her with him.
Relationships: Adrian Toomes/Original Female Character(s), Doris Allan/Adrian Toomes





	Little Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small story based on the minifics RT_Fice has done for me on Tumblr in the past, set in a modern AU where Adrian Toomes (twin brother of VA Vandevere) has adopted baby Ariana (my OC) after removing her from her abusive parents (in his own way as the Vulture, of course). In essence, this story is through her eyes. For clarity purposes, we’ll say Ari’s about sixteen months old or so in this story. Take a look at some of RT's fics In short, it was a plot bunny that wouldn’t leave me alone. My apologies if I got any details wrong; I’m mainly going by Wikipedia, RT's writing and what I saw of Toomes in Homecoming, plus this is my first work on here. I sure hope you like it!

Little Ariana Toomes was not happy.

The little toddler did not like being left out of things, especially having someone in her new family go somewhere without her. 

When her big sister Liz would try to leave for school in the morning or decathlon practice on the weekends, Ari would immediately cry “Me go!” and try to follow her into the car or bus. Thankfully, Liz was normally quite patient with the little girl, and would give her a tight hug and promise she’d be back before Adrian (her Daddy) would scoop Ari up and distract her with something.

Earlier that day, Daddy had said he’d need to go out of town for a “business trip” of some kind. Of course, Ari didn’t know what his business was, but she saw him packing a suitcase, and she knew whenever she saw those, that it meant he was leaving somewhere, usually for a few days or more, which felt like forever to a toddler. When Daddy gently told her she wasn’t going with him, the baby got quite upset, started hitting him and threw a tantrum, causing Adrian to calmly pick her up and put her in her crib for a time out. 

She screamed and kicked for a while before finally wearing herself out, at which point Adrian came back into her room, picked her up and sat on the floor with her.

“Now, Jellybean, do you know why I put you in time out?” he asked.

Ari sniffled, trying to stop crying. “Hit Daddy?” she asked.

“That’s right, because you hit Daddy. You don’t hit other people because it hurts them. It’s okay to be mad, but it’s not okay to hurt people when you’re mad. Okay, honey?”

Ari sniffled again and hugged him as her way of trying to say sorry. Adrian smiled and hugged her back. “It’s okay, Jellybean. Now come on, Mama’s gonna have dinner ready soon.” With that, he picked her up, brought her to the living room and placed her into a gated playpen area, made so Ari could be safe and play with her toys without the risk of her getting underfoot or getting into something she shouldn’t while Doris was making dinner.

As Ari sat in the playpen, she got an idea. Daddy always took the suitcase with him when he went on “business trips”. In her mind, if she got to the suitcase, Daddy would have to take her with him, right?

She waited until she saw Mommy and Daddy had their backs turned, before pushing some of her stuffed animals up to the gate and using them as a stepping stone to climb over it. Carefully, she made her way up the stairs before finding Mommy and Daddy’s bedroom; the door was still open.

The suitcase was still open on the floor; Adrian hadn’t finished packing yet. Ari then giggled and threw some socks, shirts and other stuff out before climbing into it, making herself a new bed in the process. Now Daddy would have to take her with him!

After a few minutes, Liz (who was doing homework at the table), looked over and noticed the playpen was empty. “Um, Dad? Where’s Ari?”

Adrian looked up. “What’re you talking about? She’s right over--oh, no.” He replied as he too noticed that Ari was gone.

“Yeah, I think she just pulled a Houdini again. Let's hope she didn’t get too far.”

The two of them quickly started looking around the house for her. Liz hurried upstairs first; Ari loved getting into her room and messing with her computer and makeup. Before she could get to her room, though, she heard a giggle coming from her parents’ room. 

She then looked in to see Ari happily sitting in her Dad’s suitcase and cuddling one of his shirts, before starting to giggle herself. “Uh, Dad, she’s in your room, I think you might wanna see this.”

Confused, Adrian proceeded upstairs and saw Ari proudly sitting in the suitcase as well as the mess around it from where she’d thrown his socks and such. “Me go!” she told him, looking triumphant.

Adrian just started to laugh; she looked so silly and cute like that. “Oh my God. Doris, baby, get the camera!” He’d deal with the mess later.

THE END...Or is it?


End file.
